Followers of Destiny and Fate LJ
by DezTiny
Summary: Lily and James meet at Hogwarts. What is so special about this pair? Why them? Ugh! i've realized tht i suck at summaries...
1. Default Chapter

Followers of Destiny and Fate- L/J  
Lily's green eyes sparkled with excitement as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express. She was actually attending a school for magic! Until a few months ago, she had thought magic was only used in fairy tales. She remembered vividly when she first got her letter. An owl's hoot had woken her up that day. The nocturnal bird was right in front of her when she finally opened her eyes! Seeing that she was awake, it dropped a letter and flew away. The letter was addressed to her in green ink. Inside were things that informed her that her dream had just come true. She had raced downstairs, her long red hair flowing behind her.   
"Happy Birthday Lily, my dear!" her father greeted her in his usual morning cheerfulness.   
But, Lily had forgotten all about her birthday. Unable to contain her excitement, she handed him the letter from the strange school called Hogwarts.   
  
Lily reflected on her happiness, and now she was here, at Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
A voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Firs' years! Over here!"   
Lily saw a man, impossibly tall. Maybe there were more curious and strange people like him here at this school...   
She got to him through the sea of students. "Everyone here? All righ' then! Come on!" he said, leading them toward a lake.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sibyll, would you like some more tea?" Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts asked his new divination professor.  
"Oh no, headmaster, but thank you." Sibyll Trelawney said. She leaned over casually out the window, and gave a gasp.   
"What is it, Sibyll?" Dumbledore asked.   
Looking out the window, he saw a red headed girl step out of a boat. She tripped and bumped into a messy haired boy, knocking them both down. He helped her up again. Dumbledore couldn't see anything wrong with that seen. "What is wrong?" he asked again.   
But, Professor Trelawney had gone into a trance. "THEY ARE DOOMED." she said. "THE DARK LORD WILL GET THEM. THEY HAVE POWER. THEY ARE DOOMED."   
"Sibyll, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.   
"Oh! My deepest apologies, headmaster. I must have taken a quick nap. Now, shouldn't we be going down to greet the new students?" Professor Trelawney asked, her misty self once again.   
Dumbledore shook himself mentally. "Of course," he said, a trace of worry still on his face. He knew who the girl and boy were. The girl was Lily Evans, a muggle, and the boy was James Potter, his family was very well known throughout the magical world. Both were in first year.   
Trelawney was looking at him, wondering why he wasn't moving. Suddenly he smiled and they both went down from Trelawney's new classroom, into the Great Hall, where the sorting would begin shortly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Followers of Destiny and Fate- L/J  
Lily's green eyes sparkled with excitement as she stepped off the Hogwarts Express. She was actually attending a school for magic! Until a few months ago, she had thought magic was only used in fairy tales. She remembered vividly when she first got her letter. An owl's hoot had woken her up that day. The nocturnal bird was right in front of her when she finally opened her eyes! Seeing that she was awake, it dropped a letter and flew away. The letter was addressed to her in green ink. Inside were things that informed her that her dream had just come true. She had raced downstairs, her long red hair flowing behind her.   
"Happy Birthday Lily, my dear!" her father greeted her in his usual morning cheerfulness.   
But, Lily had forgotten all about her birthday. Unable to contain her excitement, she handed him the letter from the strange school called Hogwarts.   
  
Lily reflected on her happiness, and now she was here, at Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
A voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Firs' years! Over here!"   
Lily saw a man, impossibly tall. Maybe there were more curious and strange people like him here at this school...   
She got to him through the sea of students. "Everyone here? All righ' then! Come on!" he said, leading them toward a lake.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sibyll, would you like some more tea?" Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts asked his new divination professor.  
"Oh no, headmaster, but thank you." Sibyll Trelawney said. She leaned over casually out the window, and gave a gasp.   
"What is it, Sibyll?" Dumbledore asked.   
Looking out the window, he saw a red headed girl step out of a boat. She tripped and bumped into a messy haired boy, knocking them both down. He helped her up again. Dumbledore couldn't see anything wrong with that seen. "What is wrong?" he asked again.   
But, Professor Trelawney had gone into a trance. "THEY ARE DOOMED." she said. "THE DARK LORD WILL GET THEM. THEY HAVE POWER. THEY ARE DOOMED."   
"Sibyll, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.   
"Oh! My deepest apologies, headmaster. I must have taken a quick nap. Now, shouldn't we be going down to greet the new students?" Professor Trelawney asked, her misty self once again.   
Dumbledore shook himself mentally. "Of course," he said, a trace of worry still on his face. He knew who the girl and boy were. The girl was Lily Evans, a muggle, and the boy was James Potter, his family was very well known throughout the magical world. Both were in first year.   
Trelawney was looking at him, wondering why he wasn't moving. Suddenly he smiled and they both went down from Trelawney's new classroom, into the Great Hall, where the sorting would begin shortly.   
  
  
A/N  
omg! i almost forgot to put this in!   
Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing. The one who owns it all is J.K. Rowling. (duh)  
  
okay now i'd like to thank my 1st reviewer Daisy Silk! Thank you soo much for reviewing! I didn't think anyone would review my story! Thanks again!  
now, on with the story!  
  
  
Lily stepped out of the boat and fell forward, suddenly dizzy. She bumped into a boy in front of her and both fell. The boy got up rather quickly and helped Lily get on her feet. Blushing furiously she said, "I'm sorry. And, er, thanks for helping me..."   
"No problem." he answered, pleasantly.   
Now that she was up, she saw that the one she had bumped into had messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes. "I'm James Potter." he said.   
"I'm Lily Evans," she answered.   
"Oi! James! Who've you caught this time?" shouted a boy with black hair that was messy but still tamer than James's and piercing blue eyes.   
Lily blushed again.   
"Lily this is my best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is Miss Evans." James said.   
"How do you do?" Sirius said, kissing Lily's hand.   
Lily blushed a deeper red and James just laughed.   
"Sirius! James! There you are! We're lagging behind! Hurry up!" yelled yet another boy with brown hair and stormy gray eyes.   
"Remus, this is Lily. Lily this is Remus." James said.   
"Hello," Remus said to Lily. Then, he directed his attention to Sirius and James. "Hurry up! Everyone's already inside!"   
"We're coming, Rem. Come on, Lily." Sirius said. He and James held Lily's hands as Remus led the way.   
They entered a hallway. A witch was already there. As they got in they heard her say, "The sorting will begin in a few minutes. Right now, I advise you to stay where you are until the sorting begins."   
"What do you s'pose the sorting is?" Sirius asked James.   
Frowning, James said, "My dad refused to tell me anything about it, though I've heard of it. All I know is that you get sorted into the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. But I have no idea how..."   
"Maybe you have to fight a werewolf," Sirius said.   
Lily noticed Remus's face go white, but she said nothing.   
"What do you think Lily?" James asked.   
"Well, it says in A History of Magic that you have to put a hat on and it tells you, but that doesn't seem logical." Lily said, immersed in thought.   
"A History of Magic?" Sirius asked. "You actually READ that? It's over 1,000 pages!!"   
Lily laughed. "I'm as much of a bookworm as I am a bumpkin, I guess." she said.   
"Do you think she's right Remus?" James asked.   
Remus didn't answer. He was staring at something, his mouth wide open.   
"Remus! It's rude not to answer you know!" James said. He followed Remus's gaze and whispered, "Bloody hell!"   
"What?" Lily and Sirius asked, simultaneously.   
James merely pointed.   
Lily gasped as Sirius's eyes widened.   
There were ghosts everywhere! Floating in and out of the halls talking, unaware of the first years staring. The hall was deathly silent. Then, the witch, whom they learned was Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, came in. "The sorting will begin now." she announced. 


End file.
